greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Federal Kingdom of Thedas
The''' Federal Kingdom of Thedas (also orginally known as '''Ferelden '''prior to the annexation of Orlais and most commonly '''Felreden) is a relatively giant kingdom located in the planet called Thedas in the Ou'hjik universe. It was formed by King Calenhad nearly four hundred years before the start of the First Multiverse War. The Felreden and their puppet states is now part of the Alliance of Nations. The climate of Felreden appears to be temperate, and Felreden along with Thedas itself is located in the southern hemisphere. Dividing Ferelden from Orlais to the west are the Frostback Mountains. The southeast holds the Brecilian Forest, where in 790 N.E a clan the Dalish elves can be found. To the far south are the forbidding forests, swamps and eventually tundra of the Korcari Wilds. To the north of the Wilds lie the Southron Hills and the Hinterlands, and the Free Marches across the sea. The central region of Ferelden contains Lake Calenhad and The Bannorn. In the far northern region are The Coastlands, which include more swamps and forests. Like with other fantasy factions and nations found in the multiverse, it was originally the Felreden's arsenal are medieval and magical weapons and mounts, but when the First Multiverse War struck Thedas brutally hard, all of their fantasy weapons are quickly replaced by Modern weapons that was used by Allied members like Pol America and the New Republic History Politics and Foreign Policy many regard it as a odd mix between a Federal Republic and a Monarchy, with the highest potion of power in the hands of an elected official (President) with the second highest in the throne (Grand King/Queen). Monarchy unlike it's original government, the Federal Kingdom is elective monarchy where members of the original ruling family of Felreden and the various other royal families are elected to become the Grand King/Queen of Thedas. At first, the Grand King/Queen was elected by members of these various dynasties, however, by 1899 NE, in a constitutional amendment, members of the Thedasian Parliament elects the new Grand King/Queen. As time went on, the power of the Monarchy decreased to the point that the monarchy become nothing more then a figure-head by 2134 NE. Electorate the Parliament and President, unlike the Monarchy, is elected by the people of Thedas, however, when it first formed, it had little power whereas the Monarchy held most of it, being nothing more then a advisory council then anything else, even the position of President was controlled largely by the Monarchy in the sense that members of the Thedasian Dynasties. However, in 1575 NE, the power of the Parliament and the President increased, while the power of the Monarchy decreased. In 1725 NE, Parliament passed a constitutional amendment that banned members of the Thedasian Dynasties from being elected as President and in 1899 NE, Parliament was given the power to elect the Grand King/Queen of Thedas. By 2134 NE the Thedasian Parliament and President was effectively held all the power in the Federal Kingdom with the Monarchy effectively a figure-head. List of Grand Kings/Queens of Thedas List of Presidents of Thedas Overview Felreden's Purpose Religious Beliefs and Philosophies Business Technology The Felreden Army For more Info about the weapons, see Weapons of Felreden The Felreden military is one of the strongest in all of Thedas, commonly known as the Felreden (later Thedas) Army, are formed by the Air Force, the Navy and the Army, the second of which contains its own Marine Corps. The main branches of the military deviate from traditional standards by adopting a "Armed Force" title, employed after the 1996 treaty with the Alliance of Nations and retained into the 21st century. However, such name is often ignored in most situations, as each branch is regularly referred to by their original name by other members. Even after this time, most Felredens/Thedasian remain on active status in the Civilization’s military reserve.Category:Allies Their starships are built by Thedas ShipyardsCategory:Factions Category:Monarchies